Tales of Symphonia Idol
by Lfishy
Summary: I was watching American Idol last night and I thought it would be interesting to do a ToS version of that. Now with two special performances featuring the reviewers! Please read and review! Please? COMPLETE! I know...it's over...
1. This is Tales of Symphonia Idol!

**Key: **

_Italics_ singing/rapping/ whatever

Regular font regular talking

**Lilikoifish: **Hey everyone! This is Lilikoifish here!. Randy, Paula, Simon, and Ryan couldn't show up today because they had to do the actual film. So I made do with other people. I would now like to present our judges: Yuki from Fruits Basket, Negi Springfield from Negima, and Kagome from Inuyasha!

The three judges walk in

**Yuki: **Hey.

**Negi: **Hello!

**Kagome: **Hi!

**Lilikoifish: **I am your hostess today. Before we begin, I would like to do the disclaimer.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the judges. I would like to though.

**Lilikoifish: **I don't want to be reported, so I put this in story form…I don't know if I have the lyrics right, either…

The crowd cheered as Lloyd Irving stepped into the spotlight.

"Lloyd Irving will be singing/rapping 'Numb/Encore' by Jay-Z and Linkin Park!" the hostess announced. The crowd cheered. Weird music started. Lloyd began to rap.

"_Thank you, thank you…you're far to kind! Yeah! Woo! Now can I get an encore, do you want more? Lookin' far with the Brooklyn boys. One last time I need y'all ta roll!"_ Lloyd finished his song.

"Ahem. Yuki said, 'I don't like rap. Next time, just sing.' Negi said, 'That was an interesting form of music. You can rap well.' Kagome said, 'I don't enjoy rap. This show is singing anyway.'" The hostess announced. Lloyd sat down on the little bench.

"Next we have…Miss Colette Brunel, who will be singing… 'Toxic' by Britney Spears!" Colette grabbed the microphone. Weird screaming noises started.

"_Baby can't you see…I comin'…"_ All of a sudden, Colette started to take off her shirt. All the guys got major nosebleeds.

"_Would taste my lips I wanna see…your toxic bounce, slip it up…"_ She now began to take off her bra.

"Stop her! Somebody!" the hostess yelled. All of a sudden, a few angels flew in and grabbed Colette.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Colette screamed. "I'LL HAVE MY LAWER COME, YOU KNOW!"

"Oh well. Toss those comments aside, judges. And now, We have Raine Sage who will sing 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy!"

Trance music started.

"_Baby you're all that I want…when you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe…we're in heavuuuunnn…"_ trance music played for a short period of time.

"_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years…It was only you and me…we were young and wild and free!" _When Raine finished, she got a huge applaud from the crowd.

"Wasn't that wonderful? Give her another round of applause!" the hostess said.

"That was so beautiful! I love that song!" They heard from the crowd.

"Comments from the judges…Yuki said, 'That was very lovely. I would rather the trance music not there, but your voice was lovely.' Negi said, 'Your voice is so beautiful. You should sing that same song with different background music, though.' Kagome said, 'Great! I could listen to your voice all day long! The trance music added to the song.' That was really good Raine." Raine smiled and sat down on the bench.

"The next performer is Kratos Aurion who will be singing 'Silver Bells' by I-don't-know!" Just the sound of his name got the crowd going.

"Oh my gosh, it's that hot angel, Kratos!"

"I LOVE YOU, KRATOS!" Most of them which were girls.

"Ohh…a cappella…" The hostess commented.

"_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style… In the air there's a feeling of Christmas. Children lughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile, and on ev'ry street corner you hear: Silver bells, Silver bells, Sil-verbells! It's Christmas time in the city…" _Kratos finished his song with lots of applauding.

"Oh, Kratos! That was lovely! You have such a great singing voice!" the hostess cooed.

"Thank you…" Kratos bowed.

"Comments from the judges: Yuki said, 'You have the potential to be a great singer. You made my day. Thank you.' Negi said, 'Lovely. Only thing: why'd you choose Christmas music?' Kagome said, 'That made me feel so relaxed. Christmas music or not, that was gorgeous. I think the same too, Kratos." The hostess smiled.

**Lilikoifish: **Intermission. Please eat all foods and drinks outside. Thank you.

**Genis: **I can hardly wait!

**Lilikoifish: **Next up: Genis Sage, Presea Combatir, and Sheena Fujibayashi! I don't know…should this be a two-shot? Your choice. I don't think many people will enjoy this…


	2. Sheena, Genis, and Presea

**Lilikoifish: **Okay…I didn't expect 7 reviews already…I'll acknowledge you all before hand…

**Special Thanks to:**

Sesshy is sexii: Thanks for always being there for me. My first reviewer! Yay! Thanks for all your helpful words and emails!

SummonerofVerius: Yups! You are correct! You're FFX-Rikku-Lover! Heeheehee…let's chill sometime.

eastercat: thanks for putting this under your faves. I reviewed your fanfic, Childhood times. I love the song "Heaven" as well.

honeydew-slush: yay! Thanks for the encouragement! I love bubble tea as well! (Only here we call it boba or tapioca or pearl drinks)

Shining Ducky: okeey-dokeey! This is no longer a one-shot, as you can see. Pleez keep reviewing!

Linkthellama: hey, nice penname. Really? I didn't put that as my genre…but cool!

Always Watching: I doubt that you're actually reading this now, but thanks for your critiques. Did you get my email?

Rikku Abdul: Thanks for your review. I'll certainly keep those commentsin mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or any of the characters. I don't own the three judges either.

**Lilikoifish: **and now, let Tales of Symphonia Idol begin!

"Hey, thanks for coming to our show! Intermission is now over! Please throw away all trash, food, and drink. Thank you." The intercom said. Everyone threw away their stuff, and then they entered the theater that had been lighted up with bright blue lights.

"Hi! Let's begin our show right away! Up next…Sheena Fujibayashi, who will be singing 'If I Ain't got you' by Alicia Keys!" the crowd cheered. Sheena stepped out into the spotlight.

"Ahem…" piano started.

"_Some people live…for their fortune…some people live just for the fame…some people live…for the powwwer, yeah. Some people live just to play the gaaame. Some, people think that the physical things define…words within…" _Sheena sang with a very lovely voice. The judges were rapidly scribbling things down on their papers.

"_Some people want it all…but I don't want nothin' at all…the feelin' ain't you baby. If I ain't got you, baby. Some people want it all…but some just – want nothin' at all…if I ain't got you with me baby…" _The song ended with a nice piano solo.

"Ohh…very lovely, Sheena! Let's hear it for a round of applause!" The hostess clapped loudly. The crowd cheered.

"Comments from the judges: Yuki said, 'Very lovely. You have a very likely chance of becoming the Tales of Symphonia Idol.' Negi said, 'So beautiful. Great voice. I didn't know you could play the piano.' Kagome said, 'I'll never get tired of this.' Great job, Sheena. I liked it too." Sheena sat down, blushing.

"Next up…Presea Combatir!" the hostess announced.

"I've got to see her sing," muttered Lloyd.

"Presea will be singing 'She bangs' by Ricky Marten!"

"…_she bang, she bangs. Oh baby, yes she booms, she booms. I go crazy 'cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee, like every girl, in history." _She said, in her mono-toned voice. Everyone was asleep.

A few minutes later…

"…_she bangs, she bangs. Oh baby yes she booms, she booms. I go crazy 'cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee, like every girls, in history."_

"Are you done?" the hostess asked.

"…yes…"

"Oh! Well, comments from the judges! Yuki said, 'would you please speak up? I can't hear you. You need to put more feeling into the song.' Negi said, 'would you please sing, instead of talk?' Kagome said, 'pretty good job…for someone who shows hardly any emotions…' I, uh, kinda have to agree with the judges…"

"It's okay. I only did this because Lloyd and Genis did."

"Oh." Presea sat down on the bench.

"Next up…Genis Sage, who will be singing 99 red balloons' by Goldfinger!"

"_You and I in a little toy shop, by a bag of balloons with the money we've got. Set them free at the break of dawn, 'til one by one…they were gone. Back at the base, bugs in the software flash the message, 'something's out there' floating in the summer sky, 99…red balloons go by." _Genis started playing electrical guitar music started.

"_99, red balloons! Floatin' in the summer sky! Panic bells, it's red alert! There's something her from something somewhere else the war machine, springs to life! Opens up one eager eye, focusing it on the sky as 99 red balloons go by!"_ Genis finished up the song with a little German, and then an English verse. The crowd cheered.

"Very good! Comments from the judges! Yuki said, 'Nice job. A little less guitar and I had no clue that you could sing in German.' Negi said, 'Very nice. You could do that German verse very well.' Kagome said, 'Very nice. Didn't know that you could play the electric guitar.' I liked that, Genis." The hostess smiled. Genis was bright red.

"Good job, Genis." Lloyd slapped him on the back.

"Ow! That hurt, Lloyd!"

"Sorry…"

**Lilikoifish: **Commercial break! Don't change that channel, 'cause we're coming back right after this.

**Yuki: **It's hard work to be a judge...

**Lilikoifish: **Up next is: Regal Bryant, Zelos Wilder, and Colette's going to try again!


	3. Zelos, Regal, and Colette's 2nd attempt

**Lilikoifish: **Okay…the commercial break is now over! Welcome back to ToS Idol! Maybe I should do reviews…too many reviews on my shoulders, sometimes…

Moogle Empress: It's…funny? I didn't really make this fanfic as a humor one…ah well. If it's funny, then WOOT! Thanks so much!

Sesshy is sexii: heheheh…I do too. Haven't been getting' any emails from you lately…

wavemasterkaz: cool. Please update your fanfics, by the way.

Shoebox Dragon: why is it that I always get flamed? First Always Watching, now you. This fanfic is not supposed to be funny, FYI. Look at the freakin' genre! Does it say humor? No. It says general. Sorry, people like you and Always Watching are really a pain in the butt.

honeydew-slush: Thank you. You really should make some fanfics as well. I'll review them too.

KivaEmber: heh. It's ok. BTW, you spelled grammar wrong. Forgive me, please. Please update Reality is Unreal, please.

KiraIrving: "She bangs" was originally performed (I'm not sure if it was written by him) Ricky Martian. William Hung then sang it. Why Presea? Well, I remembered that episode with William Hung, and I thought that he pretty much had no real emotions. That's why. Yeah, me too.

SummonerofVerius: Stop telling the freakin' public about that! Please! I know, there are waay too many Sheena fans out there. You speak nothin' but the truth.

Raspedra Twilight: Oh…sorry. I hear a lot of these songs on the radio, so I bet that most people don't know 'em. Relax, most people don't. It will be.

Polerman: Thanks…will you ever update your fanfic too?

Kratos Addict: Thanks. Heheheh…I know…

**Yuki: **We should really start now…oh yeah…disclaimer: Lilikoifish doesn't own ToS or the songs/artists.

"Regal Bryant…singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day!" the hostess announced. Regal stepped out into the spotlight, as usual, wearing the handcuffs. He somehow was wearing major eye shadow on, and a black suit with a red tie. Probably to imitate Billy Joe Armstrong. He had an electrical guitar, which was probably going to be hard to strum…

"Ahem…" He began to somehow play his electrical guitar.

"Ooohh yeah! I just love this song!" Zelos called from the waiting line. Sheena put some duct tape over his mouth.

"Shut up!"

"Omph, mf voflfufifsf hnny!" he tried to say. Sheena yanked on his hair.

"Nt thf haif!" He cried.

"_I walk a lonely road, the only on that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. (guitar) I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone! I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline of the edge, and where I walk alone. Read between the lines of what fucked _(no, this is the real word, so I decided to put it in)_ up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive, and I walk alone." _

_**Meanwhile, back stage…**_

"Heheheh…" Lloyd was soaking the armpits of Zelos's jacket with a sponge filled with vegetable oil. When they were oiled enough, he placed it back next to Zelos.

"Yo, Lloyd! Where were you?" Zelos asked.

"Oh, the bathroom."

"Doin' some tinkling?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey! How'd you get the duct tape off?" Sheena asked, putting several more layers of duct tape on his mouth.

"Aww…Shfeefna…" he moaned.

_**Back on stage…**_

"'_Til then, I walk alone…" _Regal finished his song with a guitar solo.

"Very nice! I like the song you chose (but I couldn't imagine you singing it)! Comments from the judges! Yuki said, 'Very nice. Curse word, but otherwise that was okay.' Negi said, 'Not too much guitar now…' Kagome said, 'Nice voice…' I agree." Regal walked triumphantly to the stands. He sat next to Presea, of course.

"Up next…Zelos Wilder!"

"I believe you mean the **Great **Zelos Wilder."

"Whatever…" Zelos put on the jacket. Everyone in the audience started whispering to each other.

"Umm…you nervous, or something, Zelos?" the hostess asked.

"Of course not!"

"Well, your armpits are really sweaty…"

"Really? Well, regardless of that, I just wanna sing."

"Okay then. Up next, we have Zelos Wilder (forget the 'Great' part) who will be singing 'Baby got back (with a few changes)' by Sir-Mix-a-lot!" the hostess winced a bit.

"Heheheh…hunnies, here I come…" Zelos took the microphone. All the girls went wild.

"Yup, it's definitely him…" Sheena sighed. "Wait a minute! How did he manage to take off all that duct tape?"

"_Oh, my, gosh, Becky, look at her butt! It is so big!_ (Points at Sheena's butt)_"_

"I'm…gonna…kill…him…after…this…" Sheena held up a fist.

"_She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends, who understands those rap guys. They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok? I mean her butt, it's just so big! I can't believe it's so round. It's just out there! I mean, it's sexy. Look, she's just so hot!"_ Everyone followed Zelos's finger, which was still pointing to Sheena's butt.

"You are really dead." Her facial expression told him. He just smiled.

"_I like big butts, and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waste and a round thing in your face you get sprung!_ _Wanna pull up front, 'cuz you noticed that butt was stuffed deep in the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring! Oh, baby I want to get with ya, so I can take your picture!" _Zelos was rapping. Meanwhile, the 3 judges snuck behind to the stage bathroom to barf. Zelos kept rapping.

"_My homeboys tried to warn me, but with that butt you got, me so horny! Ooh, rub all that smooth skin. You say you wanna get in my Benz. Well use me, use me 'cuz I ain't your average groupy! _(I'm going to skip the next verse, so sorry. It's really pointless.)_ I'm tired of magazines that say that flat butt's the only thing. Take the average Symphonian man and ask him that! She gotta pack much back, so fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)! Has your girlfriend got the butt (heck yeah)? Well shake it _(4x) _shake that healthy butt! I like 'em round and big! And ugh, double ugh, ugh. I ain't talkin' bout Playboy, 'cuz silicone parts were made for toys. I want 'em real thick and juicy, so find that juicy double." _Okay, I'm going to stop here because it's really long and I want to get to the other people, and this song is really sick. The judges had come back from the bathroom with some basins to barf in, if need be.

"…Okay…comments from the judges…" the hostess groaned. "Yuki said, 'I know you have the potential to sing well. You didn't show any talent in this 'song'. All you did was rap a perverted song about butts.' Negi said, 'I'm **10 **for cryin' out loud! Couldn't you sing a clean song?' Kagome said, 'Why does everyone have to rap? This was just **no talent** at all.' I completely agree with them, Zelos." The hostess said.

"Aww…and I worked so hard just to get that song memorized and to get my rapping skills up…" Zelos trudged over to the bench.

"Don't worry, Zelos. If you're lucky enough, maybe the reviewers will want you to try again."

"Alright! Please vote that I'll be able to try again!" Zelos called.

"Without further ado, we'll have Colette try again with 'Don't 'Cha' by The Pussycat Dolls!"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Colette came out with cat ears on and a short leopard dress on. She also had a tail and tall high heeled boots. Weird music started.

"_Baby, ladies, fellas! Baby (ooooh). I know you like me (I know you like me). I know you do (I know you do). That's why whenever I come around she's all over you (she's all over you)! I know you want it (I know you want it). It's easy to see (It's easy to see). And in the back of your mind I know you should be fucking _(sorry)_ me. Alright now! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was **hot **like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha…don't cha…? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha…don't cha…Fight the feeling (Fight the feeling). Leave it alone (Leave it alone)! 'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home). Let's keep it friendly (Let's keep it friendly). You have to play fair (You have to play fair). See I don't care, but I know she ain't gonna wanna share. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was **hot** like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha…don't cha…?"_

"This song is completely wrong! I'm not lesbian!" Raine pointed out.

"Oh, shut up Raine. I think Colette looks hot singing with those sexy clothes on." Zelos drooled. "I love the way she leans over and points her butt out. She act so sassy, the **hot** way…" Zelos drooled.

"I agree." Lloyd said.

"Shut up, you two." Sheena nudged them in the ribs with her elbow. "I'm trying to listen to the song!"

"_I know I'm on your mind, I know we'd had a good time, I'm your friend, I'm fun and I'm fine! I ain't lying. Look at me! You ain't blind! I know she loves you (I know she loves you). So I understand (I understand). I'd probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man! Maybe next lifetime (maybe next life time), possibly (Possibly). Until then, old friend, your secret is safe with me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was **hot **like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha…don't cha…Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha…don't cha…"_ the song ended with the weird music again and the crowd cheering.

"Great job, Colette. Comments from the judges: Yuki said, 'A bit too sassy for me.' Negi said, 'this is a very sassy song. Nice job, though. Great voice.' Kagome said, 'very nice voice. Your costume went well with the artist's name.' They speak nothing but the truth, Colette."

"Aww…thanks so much everyone!" Colette blushed and blew the audience a kiss (No, not the lesbian way).

"Come sit by me, Colette!" Lloyd called. Colette sat on the bench next to Lloyd.

"Well, that's it for now, folks! We will be back after these messages." The hostess announced.

**Lilikoifish: **Thanks everyone for participating! Now you are the judges! Should Zelos try again? Your choice.

**Zelos: **Come on! You know you want to…

**Lilikoifish: **Up next: Yuan, Mithos, Martel (What the freak? How'd she get resurrected?), and possibly Zelos again depending on your reviews!

**Zelos: **C'mon y'all! Vote The Great Zelos Wilder! I promise I won't sing a perverted song!

**Sheena: **What's the chance of that happening?

**Zelos: **I just wanna try again! WAAAHHH!

**Lilikoifish: **If the reviewers say you can try again, you **must** sing a non-perverted song. If not then you will be disqualified from being the Tales of Symphonia Idol! Understood?

**Zelos: **Yes ma'am!

**Lilikoifish:** Good. We'll be back after these messages! Please review and cast in your vote to see if Zelos should try again!


	4. The final performance

**Lilikoifish: **Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this. I was starting to doubt that I should continue this, so yeah…I had more people coming up, so I decided to do one more chapter as an ending. Sorry about that, KiraIrving. I send private messages to my reviewers now, so yeah…

_Disclaimer: I will, won't, don't, and can't own Tales of Symphona._

The results for Zelos's new attempt:

**Yes: **5

**No: **3

**Lilikoifish: **Well, looks like "yes" won. A million apologies to all those who voted "no"! On with the fic!

"Well…welcome back! Here are our guests for the last part of ToS Idol! After this, the reviewers will vote for the ToS Idol! Well, anyway, we have Martel Yggdrasill singing (as a request from KamiofYugi91) 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper!"

Martel stepped out with a long, green dress with dark green beads on it. Yuan smiled at her beauty.

"Whatcha lookin' at, fairy?" Mithos glared hard at him. "Don't you lay a finger on my sister!"

"I won't, I won't…" Yuan said.

"And here we go! Quiet over there, you two!" The hostess barked. Martel took the microphone.

"_I come home in the morning light, my mother says, 'When you gonna live your life right?' Oh, mother, dear, we're not the fortunate ones, and girls just wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls just wanna have fu-un. The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells, 'What you gonna do with your life?' Oh, daddy, dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have…That's all they really want…some fun… When the working day is done, oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un, oh, girls, just wanna have fun…Girls, they wanna have fun. Girls, wanna have—some boys they take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world. I wanna the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have…that's all they really want…some fun…When the working day is done, oh, girls just wanna have fu-un, oh, girls, just wanna have fun…Girls, they want, wanna have fun. Girls, wanna have. They just wanna, they just wanna…They just wanna; (Oh…) they just wanna… (Girls just wanna have fun…) Oh…"_

Anyone could tell that Martel was actually putting her heart into this song. She had a lovely voice. Yuan was just slipping and sweating. Mithos gave him an icy-cold glare. Yuan ignored him. Mithos felt like using Holy Lance on this moron, but he knew that he would be disqualified. He knew that he had to win, or else half-elves would continue to be discriminated. His song was ready. He was going to win. Maybe perhaps even beat his sister, Martel.

"_They just wanna, they just wanna…When the working day is done…" _Martel finished the song by having the song gradually fade away. The audience went wild.

"Great job, Martel! I'm sure that everyone enjoyed such a lovely voice with such a great song!" the hostess smiled. Martel blushed. She turned toward Yuan and Mithos. Mithos smiled at her, while Yuan gave a big thumbs-up.

"Comments from the judges: Yuki said, 'What the heck was that song supposed to be about? That was stupid and retarded. Good thing your voice was nice and pretty.' Negi said, 'Nice attempt. I've heard the original version of that song, and your voice sounded **way** better than Cyndi's!' Kagome said, 'OMG! I love that song! You made it sound so nice. I'm definitely adding that song to my ipod now!' Ah…Kagome is so true…" the hostess said, while fiddling around with her ipod. Martel walked past Yuan and Mithos and whispered to them, "Good luck!"

"Next up: Yuan, who will be singing 'A Whole New World' by Who-Knows!" Yuan nervously stepped up to microphone wearing his usual attire. He took the microphone. Some music started.

"_I can show you the world…"_ At the sound of his voice, the audience just went wild. They cheered as if there were no tomorrow.

"_Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you… Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world! Don't you dare close your eyes. A hundred thousand things to see. Hold your breath—it gets better. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be. A whole new world! Every turn, a surprise with new horizons to pursue. Every moment, a red-letter: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world (a whole new world) that's where we'll be (where we'll be). A thrilling chase (a thrilling chase), a wondrous place (a wondrous place)…for you and me…" _Yuan ended softly, and made the crowd go wild again.

"Oh, Yuan! Will you share your new world with me?" A bunch of fangirls cooed.

"Yuan! That was spectacular!" the hostess cheered. Yuan bowed. "Comments from the judges: Yuki said, 'Ah, Disney classics. Thank you for making my day.' Negi said, 'I'll never get tired of that song now.' Kagome said, 'You've just captured my heart. You're a singing machine!' Great job, Yuan!" Yuan triumphantly walked over to Martel.

"You're the one I'm going to share my new world with." He grinned at her, and then kissed her on the lips. Martel turned the color of a cherry. Mithos glared. But then again, as long as Martel was happy, he was fine.

"Next we have Mithos Yggdrasill, who will be singing 'Welcome to my Life' by Simple Plan!"

"First off, I'd like to say that I chose this song, because it relates to how I feel about half-elf discrimination…and humans. Now, the song." Mithos announced into the microphone.

"That's nice…" Yuki rolled his eyes.

What sounded like an acoustic guitar started strumming.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you. Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming. No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like…welcome to my life. Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding. No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like…welcome to my life. No one ever lied straight to your face; no one ever stabbed you in the back. You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted, never had to work it: was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like: to be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)…To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like…welcome to my life…welcome to my life…welcome to my life…" _Mithos finished the song with the acoustic guitar solo again. The audience cheered.

"Very good, Mithos! Now…a word from our judges: Yuki said, 'Interesting how you sung a song that connected to you. Your voice sounds a lot better than those idiots in Simple Plan, too.' Negi said, 'Heheh…some people can relate to that song too. Very nice. Good choice for your song, too. I think that when people pick songs that connect to them, that means they really care.' Kagome said, 'Cute. Your relationship with the song adds a nice effect to the actual song.' Yeah…it's nice that you picked a song that relates to you, Mithos." The hostess said. Mithos happily went over to the bench and sat between Genis and Martel.

"Good job, Mithos!" Genis and Martel said in unison. Mithos smiled at all the praise.

"Yes! I almost forgot that Zelos must retry!" the hostess called. Zelos ran up to the microphone and said into it, "I'd like to thank all my hunnies for voting yes, and the guys too, if there were any…"

"Okay…Zelos will be singing 'This Love' by Maroon 5 (apologies to SoV who wanted me to do 'I'm too sexy')!" Zelos grabbed his electric guitar and started to play with a band that appeared out of no where.

"Hit it, boys!" Zelos called.

"_I was so high I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled my mind. Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane never to return again, but always in my heart. This love has taken its toll on me she said goodbye too many times before  
and her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore. I tried my best to feed her appetite, keep her coming every night; so hard to keep her satisfied. Kept playing love like it was just a game, pretending to feel the same,  
then turn around and leave again. I'll fix these broken things, repair your broken wings  
and make sure everything's alright (it's alright, it's alright). My pressure on your hips,  
sinking my fingertips  
into every inch of you, 'cause I know that's what you want me to do. This love has taken its toll on me she said goodbye too many times before  
and her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore." _Zelos got the full applause of the audience. The hostess nearly fainted.

"Oh…Zelos, that was just petrifying! Ahem…comments from the judges: Yuki said, 'MUCH better. Your voice doesn't sound constipated like Adam Levine's, and you put your heart into it.' Negi said, 'Was that a love song…? I don't like those kind of songs, but you made it enjoyable.' Kagome said, 'Youjust softenedmy heart, Zelos. Your voice is like an angel's!'" the hostess read off of some note cards.

"Girls…they let playboys seduce them…" Yuki shook his head sadly.

"Well, look at you and Tohru!" Kagome snapped back. He turned scarlet. Zelos walked over to the bench and told Sheena, "For you, my sweet hunny." She slapped him. Zelos rubbed his cheek.

"Not the face, not the face…"

**Lilikoifish: **How was it? You now get to vote for the ToS Idol! You can vote based by the judges comments, someone you fan over (like Kratos :3), or just anyone you like. Your decision! Who will be the ToS Idol? Please review and vote!

**Everyone on the bench: **Ooh! Me, pick me!

**

* * *

****Please vote. If you choose to flame, then voting is optional. If you don't vote, your review automatically goes to the ToS character that has the least votes, so you're still voting anyway:) If you forget, you can just email me or message me. **


	5. Reviewer chapter number 1

**Lilikoifish: **Hi people! It's been a very long time since I last updated, hasn't it? I was waiting for the most results to come in! so...here were the results:

**Kratos: 2**

**Yuan: 3**

**Lloyd: 0**

**Genis: 2**

**Sheena: 0**

**Raine: 3**

**Presea: 0**

**Regal: 0**

**Zelos: 0**

**Colette: 0**

**Mithos: 1**

**Martel: 1**

**Lilikoifish: **umm…we have a tie between Yuan and Raine, so I guess I'll vote. I'll tell you my answer at the end of the chapter. Instead of announcing the Idol, I'll do a special chapter!

_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS_

"The votes are still being tallied, so we have a special performance by all my friends on that reviewed this fic (even if he/she flamed)! That is: InuKratosStan, eastercat, JapanEyedPinoy, KiraIrving, Kratos Wilder, Moogle Empress, Neeako, Ohohen, Sesshy is sexii, SummonerofVerius, talesoftheidiots, and Witch Child93! Thank you to all these people for supporting me, even if you flamed! You gave me good advice, and you are my friend, and I really appreciate that!" the announcer (Lilikoifish, that's me) exclaimed into the microphone. The crowd cheered. "Our special performance is my favorite song (excuse me Raine), 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy! Let's see if they can do it better than Raine!"

All the people mentioned above got up on stage in normal school clothes. The judges glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. Trance music started…just like Raine's (I'm even listening to "Heaven" right now!)

"_Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven." _They all sang. The crowd went wild. Even more trance music started. _"Oh, thinking about all our younger years, there was only you and me, we were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now. You keep me coming back for more. Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say, but just hold me now, 'cause our love will light the way. Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven." _The crowd was singing along, screaming, cheering, everything a crowd does when they enjoy the song. _"And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. Now our dreams are coming true, through the good times and the bad. I'll be standing there by you. (We're in heaven.)" _A trance interlude played while they all held a single note, Oh-oh-oh… _"And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven." _The crowd threw flowers, roses, and confetti at them. They all bowed and collected the flowers.

"Thank you all!" Kratos Wilder kissed her hands and held her arms out to the audience. "Kranna, people!"

"I hope you liked it!" SummonerofVerius turned a bit red.

"I think this fic is stupid, but what the heck!" InuKratosStan said.

"Yeah 'Heaven'! Yeah DJ Sammy! Go Yanou!" eastercat cheered.

"That was one heck of a song! Thank you to all my fans! Kira101, I know you're somewhere out there!" KiraIrving yelled into the audience.

"I wasn't expecting to be in here, but cool! I'm so happy to have fans!" Sesshy is sexii had tears coming down her cheeks as she blew the crowd kisses.

"This is such a nice day! It's much better than being flamed by the one person I hate!" Neeako yelled, as a bunch of guys threw roses at her…red ones.

"I'm not a singer, but Lilikoifish magically made me one!" Witch Child murmured, but no one heard her because she was talking too softly. (Hey, it's true, isn't it?)

"This totally beats having to do homework!" Ohohen said.

"Go Tales of Symphonia Idol!" talesoftheidiots cried.

"Thank you to all my fans!" JapanEyedPinoy said, avoiding the girls that had their eyes set on him.

"Kupo!" Moogle Empress exclaimed.

It was time for their judgment. It wouldn't really count, but the three judges decided to judge them anyway. They figured that the authoress/announcer's friends had better have some talent at singing as well as writing. If not, they could see why because fic writers usually don't sing. At least, most didn't. All of Lilikoifish's friends shifted uncomfortably and nervously, hoping the judges wouldn't give them too much criticism.

"All right…comments from the three judges: Yuki said, 'Have you been practicing for this moment? It seems like you have because the two guys sang tenor part, and Yanou didn't have a tenor part…or did you just try to sing, and it ended up being a tenor part?' Negi said, 'Very nice job. I think that you should sing more often. That was so beautiful! Even better than Raine's version! You're all coming to Lilikoifish's annual "Friends on dinner party, right?' Kagome said, 'You all sing like angels.' Well, you're all coming to the dinner party, right? Good!" the announcer smiled at her friends.

The crowd cheered as hard as they could as the performers walked off stage blowing kisses to the audience, except for the shy ones, who ran off the stage ASAP, too embarrassed. Then, they all got dressed in their fancy clothes and headed off toward Poipu, Hawaii for the dinner party in limousines. Before they left, all of their real-life friends, who were there, came and gave them all big hugs, and all of their fans (they all had lots) and friends on asked for their autographs. Some guys actually held up signs that asked some of the girls to marry them. Weird. Some of the girls kept chasing JapanEyedPinoy and KiraIrving around, telling them not to leave them. Again, weird.

"Good bye, all fans and friends! We would like to stay longer, but we must depart for the dinner party!" Moogle Empress said, trying to get away from all of the guys who were telling her that she was hot. She quickly climbed into the car. They all departed to the dinner party, leaving their fans to chase after the cars, screaming at them not to leave.

**Lilikoifish: **Hi! I hope you liked that! It was a little weird, since I didn't know who to vote for. Oh yeah…to all my other reviewers, the next chapter will feature you, so don't feel left out. Umm...to all the people that were in this chapter: I'm sorry if your quote to the audience was a bit unlike you. I don't know what you would really have said, so i had to make something up. Will you forgive me?Okay…what I need you to do is this: **Please tell me which person I should vote for. Raine or Yuan: I don't care. **Please review! I beg you!

_**Special Thanks to: lordyuanlover, JapanEyedPinoy, Hamlord, Neeako, Witch Child93, Ginki, SummonerofVerius, kratos lover1, Kratos Wilder, KiraIrving, and eastercat for reviewing. **_

**

* * *

****Please tell me which person to vote for (Yuan or Raine) please! Everyone who reviewed who wasn't in this chapter, you will be in the next chapter. I promise! **


	6. Reviewer chapter number 2

**Lilikoifish: **Yo, people! How are ya? Another reviewer chapter, once again! So far, the votes are as follows:

Yuan: 6

Raine: 6

**Lilikoifish: **WARNING: IF YOU ARE VOTING FOR RAINE, GET PEOPLE TO READ THIS FIC, AND VOTE FOR RAINE! SAME GOES FOR ALL YUAN FANS! That way, both you and I will happy! I get more reviews, and Raine (or Yuan) will win (hopefully). I still have a tie, and I need a tie-breaker. I'm going to be that one vote, but I seriously hate ties. People, get your friends to vote/review! …I'd appreciate the reviews. Since it's a reviewer chapter, I'm going to give a little more time for the Raine or Yuan supporters to review!

**Important note to all who reviewed and voted: You may not vote again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS.**

"Hello! Now the time for the other reviewers to perform (even if he/she flamed)!" the announcer said. "I'd like to proudly present: Professor Sage, Illicit Memory, lordyuanlover, animesage, Hamlord, Ginki, kratos lover1, Presea the OompaLoompa, CPU Genius, Rikku Abdul, Jaak, TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II, KamiofYugi91, PowHammer, Raspedra Twilight, honeydew-slush, Always Watching, Pepsi Addict, Polerman, KivaEmber, Shoebox Dragon, wavemasterkaz, Shining Ducky, huskygr2006 and Linkthellama!" Some of the people regrettably (Always Watching, Shoebox Dragon, and Jaak) got up on stage because they hate this fic. The rest of the reviewers got on stage with smiles on their faces in regular school clothes (once again). The crowd likes Lilikoifish's reviewers, so they cheered very loudly. Yay… "They will be singing 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru!"

All of my reviewers got up on stage. The crowd cheered.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple,' When you walk away you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. The daily things  
that keep us all busy; all confusing me that's when you came to me and said, 'Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple.' When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before." _All the reviewers sang. The judges quickly scribbled down comments. The audience was captivated. _"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before. Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before."_

The crowd cheered so hard. Thankfully, all the fans were fans of Kingdom Hearts, and were still waiting for the next Kingdom Hearts game to come out. They threw chocolate, roses, stuffed animals, heart pillows, money, etc. Professsor Sage got a few fans that were holding up signs that said, "Oh, meh duckie!" on them. Hamlord was trying to avoid the hands that were trying to grab his ankles. Pepsi Addict jumped into the crowd, and the crowd caught her! Yay! huskygrl2006 got a grey husky leaping into her arms. It licked her face. (cute )animesage ran over to the bench where Raine was sitting. He threw himself on her and began to kiss her.

"Hey! It's that freak who's obsessed with the Professor!" Lloyd laughed.

"Get off my sister, you idiot!" Genis tried to pry animesage off, but he was too weak.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to touch Raine!" Zelos said. "Wait a sec…I have Sheena!"

"I won't let you go, Raine!" animesage gripped her clothes as Genis tried to pull him away. Finally, animesage gave up. lordyuanlover pulled him away from Raine so that he wouldn't go berserk again.

Meanwhile, the rest of the reviewers were blowing kisses to their fans, and collecting their "prizes". honeydew-slush picked up an adorable puppy plushie that no one had seen. KivaEmber and KamiofYugi91 made their way to the money. Always Watching, Shoebox Dragon, and Jaak grumbled and waited for the judges to say what they had to say. All they wanted to do was beat the heck out of this crappy (or so they call it) fic.

"Okay! I know you love them, but they have to go to a dance party that I'm holding for them! Also, they have a few comments from the judges!" the announcer screamed (or else the crowd wouldn't hear her) into the microphone. Everything became silent. "Thank you. Anyway, Yuki said, 'Nice work. I like the lyrics.' Negi said, 'What's Kingdom Hearts?' crowd gasps Kagome said, 'I love Kingdom Hearts! I need to download that on my MP3!' Geez, Kagome, how many music devices do you have?" the announcer asked, fiddling with her MP3. Rikku Abdul and kratos lover1 also fiddled with their MP3. TUF-STUF (etc, etc.) and CPU Genius made a mental note to download Simple and Clean onto Windows Media player, then convert it to itunes.

"Hypocrite!" Linkthellama, Shining Ducky, and Illicit Memory shouted at the same time. The announcer shot them a nasty glare.

"Good job, everyone!" Lilikoifish said. Always Watching, Shoebox Dragon, and Jaak snuck out of the fic. The reviewers knew that people would be chasing them, so they exited the building and quickly jumped into their limos. They quickly headed off to the dance party before they could get held back by the fans. wavemasterkaz accidentally tripped, and was bombarded by fans. Polerman and PowHammer quickly pulled her into the car. Ginki and Presea the Oompa Loompa held off the crowd for a few minutes, then escaped into their respective car.

While everyone was waiting, the ToS cast decided to entertain the audience. Lloyd displayed his awesome techniques, and Raine and Genis made a beautiful ice show by having Raine cast Ray, and Genis would use Ice Tornado. Genis's ice chunks would reflect the light of the Ray and they would create a pretty show. Kratos and Colette performed interesting angelic magic by combining their powers together. Then, Kratos opened his wings and just let the crowd (well mostly the fangirls) fawn over him. Sheena summoned all her Summon Spirits and performed cool tricks with them. Zelos flirted with all the girls, but got chased away by the girls' boyfriends. Regal showed off his black-belt kicking skills by just tapping his toe on a 10 foot stack of platinum. The stack crumbled. Presea showed off her amazing axe skills: twirling it, swinging it, and juggling multiple axes that were bigger than she was (don't attempt this at home).

Mithos and Martel did some form of light show by making multi-colored Judgment beams. Yuan did some cool maneuvers with the Reharids. Barrel rolls, you name it. The crowd loved it.

For the rest of the time, Raine gave the crowd a lecture on how a microphone magnifies the volume of your voice. Everyone fell asleep, though.

**Lilikoifish: **Did you like it? I hope I didn't make you too OOC! If you don't have an MP3/ipod, and I mentioned that you did, please forgive me! To all reviewers: I hope this didn't anger you too much, because I tried to use everyone in the chapter at least once, while trying to keep you IC. I don't really know what you are like, so I tried to guess…please forgive me if you didn't like your roll in this chapter! Please review!

**Important note to eastercat, Ohohen,and anyone else who forgot to vote (who already reviewed chapter 5): You forgot to vote. Please vote, or else the persone you want to win (Yuan or Raine) might not win! **

**

* * *

**

**Please review! Thanks! **


	7. Tales of Symphonia Idol!

**Lilikoifish: **Well, here I am with the final chappie of Tales of Symphonia Idol! The votes go as followed:

Yuan: 12

Raine: 11

**Lilikoifish: **Wow! Those were close! I had a tie for like 10 months (I'm exaggerating), so that's why I couldn't update…I needed a tie-breaker…Well, ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or the songs/people in here

**Chapter 7: Tales of Symphonia Idol!**

"The Tales of Symphonia Idol is…YUAN!" Lilikoifish yelled. All of those crazy Yuan fangirls went crazy. Everyone on stage had to cover their ears because there were so many Yuan fangirls.

"Fnagirls are such a waste of my time…" Yuki muttered. Kagome elbowed him.

"Shut up!"

"So, Yuan…have anything to say?" Lilikoifish asked.

"Err…just that I'm really happy to win. I'd like to dedicate this experience, first and foremost to Martel, who has really helped me throughout the years (we're engaged), and my two buddies, Kratos and Mithos," Yuan said into the microphone. Martel turned red, Kratos said nothing, and Mithos tried to hide behind Martel.

"Well, Yuan…you have come a long way. You have to sing now, again. Did you prepare a song?" Lilikoifish asked. Yuan went silent. Obviously, he had not. Raine stood up and walked over. She whispered the title of a song in his ear. He nodded.

"Uh…Raine and I had…uh…prepared a song with each other…we, uh, yeah…" Yuan stammered, glancing at Martel, who was actually smiling at him. "It's…'Diary' by Alicia Keys." Lilikoifish snorted. Yuki shot a nasty glare at her, which shut her up.

"Yes, uh…Yuan and Raine! Go ahead and sing your song…!" Lilikoifish held back her giggles. Yuan shot her a glare to silence her. Raine grabbed the other microphone. A soft piano solo started.

"_Lay your head on my pillow. Here you can be yourself. No one has to know what you are feeling; no one but me and you. I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary." _Raine sang. _"I feel such a connection even when you far away. Oooo baby if there's anything that you fear call 489-4608 and I'll be here. I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary."_

"_And only we know what talked about baby boy. Don't know how you can be driven me so crazy boy. Baby when you're in town why don't you come around boy. Be the loyalty you need you can trust boy." _Yuan sang in his deep, sexy voice. The fangirls held back their squeals and cheers.

"_I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary," _Yuan and Raine finished the song together. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. They threw teddy bears, roses, and other flowers of all kinds. Someone even threw Yuan a piece of underwear to sign.

"Not shabby…not bad at all…" Yuki said. Lilikoifish narrowed her eyes.

"Hey…aren't you supposed to be **writing **this?" she hissed. Yuki laughed.

"After all that writing, you expect us to write about a performance that's just for celebration?" Yuki snorted.

"That's our next one, and it's not that bad!" Lilikoifish said. Yuki smiled. Negi sighed along with Kagome.

"Yuki, lighten up," Kagome snapped.

"And…we still have another song that is going to be sung by Rose Red2.0! She gave me a delightful review, and so I just HAD to put this in!" Lilikoifish said. "It is 'Standing Still' by Jewel!" Rose Red2.0 walked in with jeans and a t-shirt. Apparently, she had no interest for skirts, dresses, and such.

"Hey! I just want everyone to give Yuan a big round of applause for winning!" Rose Red2.0 said. The crowd cheered.

"Wait a minute! We don't want to hear more about Yuan! We want to hear your lovely voice!" Kagome called. Rose Red2.0 laughed.

"Well, you'll hear it in just a second!" she grabbed the microphone. Music started.

"_Cuttin' through the darkest night in my two headlights trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here to the twilight. There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right; you aren't in sight, you aren't in sight. Do you want me, like I want you, or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky? Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by? Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye? Was that you passing me by? Mother's on the stoop, boys in souped-up coupes on this hot summer night. Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and the choice that's right. I roll the window down, feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town. Feel broken down, I feel broken down…" _Rose Red2.0 sang. It sounded as if she were the one meant to win ToS Idol. _"Do you need me, like I need you, or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky? Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by? Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye? Was that you passing me by? Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow, Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow. Do you love me, like I love you, or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky? Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by? Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye? Was that you passing me by?" _The crowd was intrigued. Never had they heard such a lovely voice.

"_Are you passing me by? (Passing me by) Do you want me? (Passing me by) Do you need me, like I need you too? And do you want me, like I want you? Are you passing me by?"_ Rose Red2.0 ended her song. The crowd gave more of a response then they did to anyone else (except the other reviewers). She blew the crowd kisses and collected the things thrown at her. She smiled and waved. Yuki stretched and yawned.

"Hurrah. Now I finally get to beat the heck out of here," Yuki cheered. Negi and Kagome sighed.

"Well?" Lilikoifish asked expectantly.

"'Well' what?" Yuki asked.

"Do you have anything to say about this beautiful performance?"

"It was very gorgeous. Nice expression," all three judges said in unison. They looked at each other in shock. They had said the same thing at the same time. Lilikoifish laughed.

"Hi, I'm Leila Wong: your live broadcaster! Yuan won Tales of Symphonia Idol, and Rose Red2.0 gave an excellent performance! In fact, everyone had an excellent performance! Our reviewers and friends are still at their party! Tomorrow, there will be another party for our ToS Idol AND also in celebration of 104 reviews!" Leila typed. "Everyone who is going or has reviewed is invited! See you there!"

**Lilikoifish: **Sappy ending, I know. Sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed all the performances, especially by my reviews, friends, and Rose Red2.0! 104 reviews! WHOOOO! Thank you all! Thank you everyone! Thank you to all my new reviewers who have never reviewed before (who are reviewing now)!

**Very, very, very special thanks to (even my flamers): Sesshy is sexii, SummonerofVerius, eastercat, honeydew-slush, Shining Ducky, Linkthellama, Always Watching, Moogle Empress, wavemasterkaz, Shoebox Dragon, Kiva Ember, KiraIrving, Raspedra Twilight, Polerman, Pepsi Addict, Rikku Abdul, PowHammer, KamiofYugi91, talesoftheidiots, TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II, Kratos Wilder, Niwani, Jaak, Presea The OompaLoompa, CPU Genius, JapanEyedPinoy, lordyuanlover, Hamlord, Neeako, Ginki, kratos lover1, huskygrl2006, Professor Sage, Illicit Memory, animesage, Ohohen, axgirl12, Ami 17, Memoria Aurion, DarklightZERO, Rose Red2.0, Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos, and Vire Blaze** (wow! That was a long list!)

**Lilikoifish: **Thank you all! kratos lover1: I will PM the Kratos version to you very soon. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOUR SUPPORT HAS REALLY PAID OFF AND MADE THIS ALL POSSIBLE! I hope you enjoyed this fic! **

**All the best,**

**Lilikoifish**


End file.
